Erinys
Medium Fiend, Lawful Evil Statistics Defenses Damage Resistances Slashing, Piercing, Bludgeoning, Lightning, Thunder, Force Damage Immunities Cold and Radiant Condition Immunities Charmed, Blinded, Frightened, Fatigued, Exhaustion Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities Necrotic damage Defenses Magic Resistance Senses Truesight 120 feet Feats Medium Armor Mastery Skills Insight +7, Athletics +8, Perception +7, Persuasion +8 Languages Common, Deor Abilities Regeneration: 'The Erinys regains 15 hit points every round. '''Glamour of Mortals: '''An Erinys is capable of masking their appearance and aura to look just like they would as a normal human. Their alignment cannot be detected, although the person performing the divination will know that they are being blocked. '''Bonded Armor: '''The Erinys may summon their armor to them upon drawing their weapon as a free action. The armor will appear regardless of its distance from its owner when called. Upon using this ability, it will appear as if the Erinys had always been so girded and simply dispelled an illusion. '''Judgement: '''At the start of combat, the Erinys can choose a single opponent to which they will bring the full strength of their fury against when attacking them. When an Erinys attacks a target of its Judgement, they may make their first attack against them with Advantage. Any subsequent attacks are rolled normally. Attacks against this target are considered Critical Hits on a roll of 19 or 20. The Erinys may also opt to expend their Reaction whenever the target of their Judgement deals damage to them with a melee attack to make a single counter attack. '''Summon the Meek: '''3x/day an Erinys can call a target towards them. The victim must make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 16) or be irresistibly drawn towards the Erinys. The Erinys may use this ability up to a range of 60 feet, must be able to see the target, and the target must be able to hear the Erinys. The target will take the shortest, most direct path to the Erinys on their turn. This movement does not invoke attacks of opportunity. '''Shared Agony: '(Recharge 4-6), This ability allows the Erinys to return some of the damage they receive to the target who dealt the damage. The Erinys can only use the ability if they can see the target that damaged them. The Erinys can return up to half the damage it received from the attack to their attacker if this ability is active. 'Pulse of Despair: '(Recharge 6), At the start of any of its turns the Erinys may emit a brief aura of despair to any unfriendly targets within 15 feet. Those affected must roll a Wisdom saving throw (DC 16) or be overcome with an overwhelmingly intense feeling of hopelessness, defeat, dread, or loss. Those affected take 2d6 Psychic damage and have Disadvantage on all saves and attacks for up to a full minute. The victims may make a new saving throw at the end of each of their turns to break the effect. In addition to these abilities, Erinys are also able to perform the following spell-like abilities (Spell Save DC 16, Spell Attack +8): * ''Thorn Whip ''(At Will) * ''Thunderous Smite ''(5x/day) * ''Blindness/Deafness ''(3x/day) * ''Sanctuary ''(2x/day) Actions/Attacks '''Multi-Attack: '''The Erinys may make 2 attacks with an attack action. '''Longsword. ''Melee Attack: ''+9 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''1d8+5 slashing plus 1d8 force damage. Overview First recorded by scholars in Anadacia, the Erinys have been called many things. Some call them Furies, some refer to them as Scions of Hate or Vengeance. Many in the Church of Heos refer to them as what they truly are - Cabais Enge, or 'Fallen Angel' in more modern terms. The Erinys are Bannish Knights who changed sides during the times when the folds were one and the Bann battled the Deor for primacy. While they may have done so for various purposes or reasons, most of the Erinys came about when the folds were divided and the immortal races were forced to choose their fate. Many, it is believed, left their fellows because they thought that the more passive stance the Bann were making was a waste. In there anger, they swore revenge for the lost opportunity to end the feud once and for all - viewing the change in posture as a betrayal of trust. Regardless of their reasons, the powerful of the Deor generally do not trust positions of power to the Erinys, however find them to be useful tools to advance their agendas. Most Erinys were forced to swear fealty and allegiance to a Deor lord. While powerful warriors for their masters, they are not allowed much in the form of free rein in their activities. Erinys are often referred to by the name of their weapon by their masters as a form of belittlement by form of comparing them to a mere tool. What any given Erinys would do if their Deor master were to be slain is anyone's guess. They possess blackened wings when exposed to their true forms and are generally fair to look upon, though most do not think of this when an Erinys attacks them. They are relentless combatants but will hold true to any vow they make and follow the instructions of their lords implicitly - though some have been known to bend or stretch these instructions for their own purposes. Erinys are known to exist to both genders.